Keep My Secret
by blaire08
Summary: Hermione's been squinting from pain. She's hungry, she's thirsty, she needs blood. Draco knows about her little secret, he knows the danger that he's in. But is he really willing to risk it just to be with her?
1. In the Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :D

-------------------------

Chapter 1

Hermione's teeth are clenched. She's been squinting from the pain. She hasn't been eating for days. She's hungry. She's thirsty. She needs blood.

She's known as the Gryffindor Princess, know-it-all, a Mudblood, the best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and she's the brightest witch of their age. Everyone thought of her as a good girl who never breaks the rules. Of course, the professors wouldn't make her as Head Girl if she only caused mischief in school.

She had a secret that she alone only knows. Not Potter, not Weasley, nor the Headmaster could be trusted with it. Yes, she is known to be a mudblood, but it changed one day in the Forbidden Forest. She was wandering off after a heated argument, more of a break up, between her and Ron. She wanted to get away. Sure, she was best friends with them, but does Harry have to side with Ron? Little did she know someone so close to her was watching her from afar.

Draco Malfoy. Her once archnemesis-turned-[best?friend. Since the year started, they have lived together, well not because they choose to, but because they were chosen as the year's Head Boy and Girl. They had to get along, they had to be civil, but they didn't know they'd be friendly.

-------------------------------

Draco saw Hermione walk off to the Forbidden Forest. _Is she mad!_ He knew what creatures were living in that forest, he knew she's smarter than she was that time, but he didn't know that she would be that stupid to try and risk her life in the forest. _I better go after her._ He hid in the shadows, not wanting her to know that he's looking after her. For all he knew, she must need some time alone, but that didn't stop him from caring. He knew better, though they were two different people, he knew of his feelings for her. No one knew, that was his little secret.

Seconds passed as minutes, and minutes passed as hours. Not one of them kept track of time, but they knew it was getting late for it was getting darker. She didn't mind, he was worried about her. She wanted to forget, he wanted him to love her. She wanted to move on, he wanted to be by her side. Throughout her time there, she never thought that someone was watching her every move. No, Draco was not the only one watching.

She heard someone behind her, but before she could run, she was held against a tree.

"My, my.. running off so soon, dear?"

She was surprised. _Of all the times to run into a vampire, why now? _She didn't know what to do, she was too scared to speak, and too scared to run away. She wasn't the only one. The moment Draco realized what was happening, he kept on thinking of what to do. _Bloody hell! I can't let a vampire kill her. Not now!_ He tried to move from one tree to another, as a distraction for the vampire. But the vampire was too focused on Hermione.

"Now, this would hurt alot. But it'll be all be finished." The vampire said smirking.

"No, please. I.. I.."

"Thought I'd be killing you? No, you silly girl. I'd better torture you than end it easily."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

As the vampire pierced her fangs on Hermione's neck, she felt dizzy and weak. She couldn't stand anymore. Luckily, she was leaning against a tree that's strong enought to hold her back.

The vampire, satisfied with the event, smiled at herself knowing she did what she intended to do.

"You're a vampire now, sweetheart."

The moment she said this, she left. Leaving Hermione motionless, lifeless and unconscious. It took Draco minutes to realize that they were all alone in the forest. He didn't care whether she was turned into a vampire or not. All he wanted to do was to get her to safety. Even though it means risking his life. _One way or another, she'll wake up._ He told himself. He knew vampires thirst for blood. _I'd give her mine if that's what she wants._ Blinded by what he feels for her, he carried her into his arms as they left the forest.

-----------------------

He laid her down on the Quidditch field. He knew he couldn't return to the castle with her in that state. Everyone would start talking, he didn't need that now, and Hermione surely didn't need that either. As he sat down and laid her head on his lap, he gently brushed his hand on her hair while his other hand was holding hers. And with that, she woke up.

"D-Draco, what... what happened?"

"You ran off to the Forbidden Forest hours ago. I followed you there."

"why?"

"I wanted to make sure that... that you were okay. But.."

Just before he continued his sentence, Hermione was fighting off her thirst, her hunger. She could smell the scent of Draco's blood. _Delicious._ She thought. But she knows she couldn't. He just saved her, the least she could do was to spare him. With that, she had a flashback of all the things happened earlier that day. She knew what happened and what she was.

"I'm a vampire."

Both of them looked shocked with her words. But both of them knew nothing could ever changed what just happened.

"But, why are you still here? Aren't you afraid that I might.. you know.. turn you in?"

"I guess, but I don't care. I don't mind."

Hermione was shocked to hear what he just said. That was more surprising than her becoming a vampire. But, why? he was the enemy? She was confused, and it was obvious. He could see it in her face that there were questions that she needed to ask. But right now, that's not what she needed, and he knows it.

"Save me the interrogation for the next time. Right now, I need you to rest. I'll bring you to our common room in an hour."

As soon as he said this, he stood up, thinking she needs some time alone. But she caught his arm right away that made him stop.

"Don't. Don't leave me here."

-----------------------

AN: I know I still have a story in progress, I'll still continue it. :) I just thought of writing something new.:)

Read and Review. :)


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my own story line. :D

----------------

Chapter 2

"Please... just... don't leave... stay.." It only took him mere minutes before he realized she was scared. The Gryffindor Princess now surrounded by fear.

He sat down beside her while she laid her head on his lap. He was running his fingers through her hair. Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes, he saw her fear that he only saw now. After years of tormenting her, years of calling her 'mudblood', he never saw nor felt her fear. He knew she was brave, that she was strong, but even the strongest may have their own weakness.

Her eyes are starting to tear up. He wanted to comfort her, but somehow he was at a loss of words. After what happened just hours ago, he didn't know what to think, what to say, or whatever. He just wanted to comfort her.

"How?" Hermione broke the silence.

"What do you mean by 'how'?"

She was sobbing now. She had a lot of questions, questions that needs to be answered fast. But somehow, she couldn't find a way to speak. Draco stood her up and hugged her tight. He knew words weren't enough to let her know he cares.

"How... How come, of all the people, it had to be you who followed me through the forest? How come, after countless times of sneaking there, it had to be now that a vampire would... would..." She was about to finish her sentence when he placed his finger right in front of her lips to keep her quiet, if not calm.

"I.. I wanted.. I needed to follow you.. Just to know if you're okay.." _Damn! That didn't sound right._

"B-- But.. what about now? What about this? I'm a bloody v- vam..." She cried heavily this time. She had been bitten by a vampire hours ago, but she couldn't accept that. She wouldn't accept that. "There must be some other way... There must be a potion, or charm, or spell, or... or something!"

He couldn't see her this way. As much as it hurts her becoming a vampire, it hurts _him_ that she's hurt. With that, he feels helpless knowing that for the very first time, the very first time he wanted to be the one who saves her, he can't.

He just held her close as if letting her know that whatever happens, he'll never leave her side. _She's a vampire. A bloody vampire! And yet I'm here, trying to comfort her. _He knew he was putting himself in danger (starting right now) by being so close to her. But instead of feeling a sense of fear, he was rather content. _I wish it will always be like this._ Strange thought, he knew. But he couldn't try to deny what he was feeling for her. She was clueless about it.

It felt like forever for them both. Draco knew its already past curfew, and as Head Boy and Girl, they should be patrolling the halls right now. He couldn't leave her side, though. As silence, once again, surrounded them, he held her, she held onto him, like there's no tomorrow. The quidditch pitch was serene and peaceful, until Draco felt Hermione's body tensed. She quickly stood up and put a great amount of distance between them.

"Leave."

"Huh? What?"

"You heard me, Draco. Leave.. right now!"

Draco stared at her in shock. He was confused. Why did she want him to leave? Stupid as it may, Draco didn't _want_ to leave her alone.

"Why? Hermione, I won't lea --"

Hermione faced him. He saw her eyes turned red. Now, he was the one who felt fear. He feared, not only for his life, but Hermione's too.

"Draco, for once do as I say and LEAVE!"

He hesitated, but did what she said. He didn't turn back. The moment Draco left, Hermione went back to the forest. _Damn! I could've drank his blood right then and there. But, why didn't I? Why can't I?_ She was running in an unbelievable speed looking for a potential prey. If anyone was watching her, they could've sworn they saw tears in her eyes.

------------------------

Draco didn't dare look back. It was not because of fear, but because he knew once he turned and looked at her, he couldn't leave her like that. He reached their common room, sat down the couch and just stared at the fire. _I should be scared. I should be terrified with the fact that from now on, I would be sharing this bloody common room with a vampire!_ His thoughts battled in his mind. He was scared, that's a fact. But at the same time, he didn't want her to feel alone.

The events earlier that night kept on replaying on his mind. If he hadn't followed her that night, who knows what would've happened. 

Draco couldn't sleep. It was past midnight and Hermione had not arrived yet. Luckily it was a Friday, they wouldn't be having a hard time thinking of what would happen if there were going to be classes the next day.

He was about to head off to his room when he heard the portrait open. _About time she showed up._ He sat back down the couch and waited for her. When she reached their common room, she was surprised that Draco was still up, and waiting for her.

"What are you still up?"

"I was waiting for you to come."

She looked puzzled. _Doesn't it even bother him that I just turned into a vampire?_ She could see confusion in his eyes. She instantly figured that it was because of how she acted awhile back.

"So, aren't you going to ask me something?"

"No." _No! What does he mean by that?_

"No? Aren't you bothered that you _will be_ living with me, a newly-bitten vampire, from now on?"

"No."

Now, Hermione was confused. She was looking for fear, for doubt, for confusion, for anything in his eyes, but all she could see was honesty. She was more surprised when Draco stood up and started walking towards her, taking her hands in his.

_Hmm.. cold.._ She was cold, hard, half-alive. But still, none of it mattered to Draco.

"I'm not afraid that you, my dear, is now a vampire, I'm not afraid that you might take advantage of me and simply drink my blood whenever you please because frankly, if you _did_ want to turn me in to be one of _you_, you could've done that easily awhile back. But you didn't, you even gave me time to run away."

_Stupid, smart-ass ferret!_

"Though I am concerned about you. You, my dear, are the Head Girl. We can't go in the middle of the Great Hall and say 'Students, you're beloved Head Girl is now a vampire', can we?" Smirking his way, trying to lighten up her mood. 

He was right, though. The moment everyone finds out, they will be scared and running for their own lives before you could even say 'Hogsmeade'.

"Right now, Hermione, you need to rest. I'm probably right when I say you've fed yourself and found a prey while I was running away."

She laughed when he said the words 'running away'. It's not like you hear a Malfoy admit he runs away.

He led her to her room. He was being gentle, it's as if he was taking care of her. When they reached the Head Girl's room, he fixed her bed, laid her down, but stayed for awhile.

"For now, you rest. We still have our weekend to worry about the next coming days."

As he was leaving her room, she can't quite understand why he was like that. Sure, they were friends now, and they've gotten closer than ever. But with her _condition_, a normal guy would leave her there and run for his own life. Draco didn't. 

He was near the door when Hermione spoke softly. "Draco..."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

He knew quite well what her question was. As simple as it was, he knew it had more meaning to it. But he just smiled. "Sleep, Hermione. Good night."

Before she could protest, he already closed the door. She tried to get a valid explanation to what just happened, and to how Draco acted. It was getting rather late, and she was getting really frustrated. Her being the brightest witch of her age, she sure can't figure out Draco's actions.

Just across the hallway, the Head Boy, too, couldn't sleep. All he thought about was Hermione and that he wants to keep her safe. They would deal with everything tomorrow. They had other things to keep in mind.

-----------------------------

Read and review. :D


	3. The Castle Within The Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the fanfic. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione awoke too early the next morning. It was still 4 in the morning. She stood up from her bed and headed towards the bathroom. She walked towards her vanity and examined her face in the mirror. _Pale._ She was still beautful, nothing changed with her appearance. Except for a fact that she's paler than usual, and her hair is now _manageable_ than ever. She thought she looked pale than Draco. She still wondered about his actions the night before. He didn't ran away from her, well, he did but that was because she wanted him to.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It felt like forever for them both. Draco knew its already past curfew, and as Head Boy and Girl, they should be patrolling the halls right now. He couldn't leave her side, though. As silence, once again, surrounded them, he held her, she held onto him, like there's no tomorrow. The quidditch pitch was serene and peaceful, until Draco felt Hermione's body tensed. She quickly stood up and put a great amount of distance between them._

_"Leave."_

_"Huh? What?"_

_"You heard me, Draco. Leave.. right now!!"_

_Draco stared at her in shock. He was confused. Why did she want him to leave? Stupid as it may, Draco didn't want to leave her alone._

_"Why? Hermione, I won't lea --"_

_Hermione faced him. He saw her eyes turned red. Now, he was the one who felt fear. He feared, not only for his life, but Hermione's too._

_"Draco, for once do as I say and LEAVE!!"_

_He hesitated, but did what she said. He didn't turn back. The moment Draco left, Hermione went back to the forest. Damn! I could've drank his blood right then and there. But, why didn't I? Why can't I? She was running in an unbelievable speed looking for a potential prey. If anyone was watching her, they could've sworn they saw tears in her eyes._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_I'm a vampire._ Hermione shrugged the thought off and took a shower. It took her about half an hour, she was still contemplating on the fact that she's no longer human. _Harry, Ron, my classes, my classmates, Draco..._ She wasn't scared for herself. No, now that she's a vampire, she's mostly scared of the ones close to her.

_ARGH!_

Hermione was squinting in pain. Her fangs was already showing. She needed blood. _No, I can't take Draco._ She took her quill and parchment and wrote to Draco.

_Draco,_

_I just went out. I needed.. uh.. some fresh air. I'll be back._

_Hermione_

She crept inside Draco's room. The door squeaked, she saw him move. That only made her hungry more. She left the note on his table and went back to the Forbidden forest.

She ran towards the forest as fast as she could. Now, she's not worried about getting caught. She just realized how fast vampires can move without making any sound. She was looking for her prey. After minutes, she caught sight of a centaur and attacked. She was clueless that the vampire who _bit_ her was observing her around the corner.

After taking her _breakfast, _she headed towards the castle when suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist.

"We meet again, Hermione.." Hermione looked at the vampire who turned her in to one of them. She wasn't full of fear like last night, when she first saw this. But rather, she was filled with anger and rage.

"Oh right, I forgot. We haven't been _properly_ introduced. I'm Elizabeth. In _our_ world, _I'm_ your mother/guardian, or whatever you call it."

Hermione was now confused. "Wh-what? What do you mean?"

"Well honey, don't expect to be living your vampire life without us. I turned you into one, remember? And I see your falling for that wizard boy of yours."

She knew Elizabeth was talking about Draco. "So, what is it to you if I _am_ falling for him?"

"Darling, you _can't_ possibly think you can fall in love with him and run off with him now that you're a vampire, right? You'll just ruin _his _life." She saw a grin on Elizabeth's face. She hated Draco's smirk, but now, Elizabeth's grin just pushed her to the edge.

"Come now. You must meet the others. I know they wanted to meet you."

Before Hermione could protest, she was dragged by Elizabeth by the wrist and they were going somewhere she never thought existed.

Draco woke up a few hours after Hermione. Being the head boy and living in the Heads common room, they have their own kitchen with its own house elves with it. _Hermione_. Before heading to the kitchen, he wanted to go to Hermione first. When he saw the note, he figured she was looking for her _own_ breakfast.

He headed to the kitchen and took some food. With his plate on hand, he went to the living quarters. He sat down the couch and looked at the fireplace. _Where could she be? When will she return?_ He looked at the clock. 7:30 am. He tried his best to distract himself, but no matter what he did, he still ended up thinking about Hermione.

Hermione entered an old castle. _I never thought something like this existed in the forest._ She was walking behind Elizabeth who didn't mind Hermione looking around. They entered a room.. _this must be the dining area. Pfft.. as if they need one.._ and saw three people seated around the table. One guy, who looked dashing on his robes, had black hair, there was a red-haired girl with long straight her across the guy, and in the middle was a blonde guy. _He must be their leader._

"Elizabeth. I see you found your _daughter_ in the forest." Hermione noticed the blonde guy talk.

"John. This is Hermione. Hermione, that's John, Brian, and Trixie." Hermione nodded each of them as they were introduced.

"So.." _I suppose that's Brian._ "This is she. She's the one falling for the wizard she was with last night." She noticed that they were, again, talking about Draco. _How in the world did they know about Draco if Elizabeth was the only one there?!_

"Oh, we know everything, dear." Trixie talked and suddenly, she felt shivers down her spine.

"Oh, and by the way, I know Elizabeth has told you this before coming here.." _No, please don't tell me about not being with him.._ "..but if you want your wizard alive, you have to avoid him."

"what?! No, that can't be."

"See, I told you, she has fallen for the boy." John spoke smirking to Hermione.

"Hmm.. pray tell, why can't that be?"

"Uhm.. we're both the Heads in Hogwarts. We live together inside the common room. It's impossible to avoid him."

She wasn't worried of her safety. She knew well that vampires were immortal. She was worried about Draco. _Why? He's a downright git! Whatever they do to him won't make me feel bad.. will it? _But being a vampire means having to understand what the other feels about the other. The other vampires have seen in Hermione's eyes her liking towards Draco.

"Don't deny, dear girl. You'll just make it harder for you and for him."

She blushed. She now realized they were telling the truth. There was something, something deeper than like, that she feels towards Draco. If there wasn't any, she wouldn't have left him a note before she left.

She shook her head and whispered, "Please... don't hurt Draco.."

"The boy has a name." She looked fiercely at Elizabeth.

She searched the room for any escape, but John quickly interfered her. "Hermione, you'll be able to leave this castle. You don't have to stay here. But remember, if you want him alive, it's either leave him or turn him in."

After that, Hermione felt a strong gush of wind against her. She closed her eyes preventing anything to get in her eyes. When she opened them up, Draco was shaking her body.

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP!"

* * *

Draco was eating his breakfast peacefully when suddenly, he heard a loud thud across the room. _Hermione._

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP!"

He was shaking her body, he wanted her to open her eyes. When she finally did, he pulled her to him and held her tight.

"I thought I lost you.."

"I.. where am I?"

"You're in the common room."

Hermione had instant flashbacks of the events earlier that morning. She remembered meeting Elizabeth, John, Brian and Trixie, her vampire family. She never felt all alone than awhile back. When she saw Draco, she felt safe and hugged him back. Then, she remembered the last thing John told her before she came here. _"..it's either leave him or turn him in."_

She stood up hastily and pushed him off.

"I- uh.. I need to go."

"But, Hermione..."

Before she could leave, Draco grabbed her by the hand with confusion in his eyes. She looked at him, and Draco instantly knew there was something wrong.

"What happened?"

She looked at his grey eyes, then tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I.. uh, I need some fresh air."

She got her hand free from Draco's and before he could reach her, she was already inside her room. She crept up her bed, sobbing. "Draco..."

* * *

Read and review. :D


	4. Talking to Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 4

_What just happened?_ Draco was surprised on how Hermione left him like that. He knew something strange, well other than the fact that she's no longer human, was going on. The problem is, he couldn't point his finger on it.

He watched her cry as she ran to her room, he was confused. What happened to her? What made her leave him the moment she caught his eyes on her? _I better go and talk to Potter._ He walked up the staircase leading to Hermione's room. He was about to knock on her door when he heard something. _Is she crying?_ That thought made his insides churn and his heart ache. He wanted to go inside to comfort her. But with the way she acted awhile ago, he knew it wasn't the best time to go see her.

He went out of their common room and searched for Harry Potter. Her thoughts occupied his mind. Surely this wasn't the first time he had thought of her, but this time, he was worried. He knew something was wrong. He knew something was bothering her, but he just couldn't figure out what.

By the time he got to the quidditch pitch, he saw Harry in the middle alone.

"Potter."

Harry turned to look at who spoke, and saw Draco standing beside him.

"Malfoy"

They may not be friends, but certainly they're enemies no more. Ever since Draco started working with Hermione as Heads, he figured there's no harm on trying to be _civil_ towards him. Draco sat down, looking straight ahead, with a serious look on his face.

"Anything on your mind?"

Without looking at Harry, Draco spoke, "Hermione."

"What about her?"

"Listen Potter, whatever I tell you, you MUST, and I mean MUST promise me AND Hermione that you will not let a single soul hear about this. No Gryffindors, no Ginny, and especially not to Weasley."

With Draco's tone of voice, Harry figured this was something not to be taken lightly. "Sure, I won't tell."

Draco told Harry everything he needed to know if he wanted to get help. He was surprised that Harry wasn't butting in or interrupting with such reactions while he was telling him everything. No one was listening to their conversation. No one knew that they were talking in the quidditch pitch. No one knew what they were talking. No one except for the girl who was looking out from her balcony.

* * *

Hermione had the feeling when Draco went out. _He's going to ask help from Harry._ How did she know this? She doesn't know. She only had that weird feeling. After a few minutes, she walked over to her balcony to get some fresh air. She looked down and saw Harry. _As always._ She knew Harry would always be there when he needed time alone. She was about to retreat back to her room when she saw a figure coming near to her best friend. _Draco._ She knew why he was going there. He's a Malfoy, but for once, she was certain that the certain Malfoy she was sharing a common room with was going to ask for help. She watched the two men in her life talk as if they weren't the worst of enemies in the past. And then, it hit her. _Draco told Harry._ Instead of fury, she felt herself smiling. _Draco cares._

Before returning to her bed, a black owl came to her with a parchment. She removed the parchment from its leg. She knows from whom the parchment was from. _John._ She unfolded the parchment and it read:

_Hermione,_

_Remember what I told you in the castle..._

_John_

She was enraged. She went down, crumpling at the parchment on her hand, and rested on the couch. Staring at the flame on the fireplace, she gritted her teeth at the thought of the vampires and the old castle within the forest. _How could they?!_ But when she realized what she had thought, she was surprised. _I -- I can't love him. He's Malfoy!!_ Then thoughts of Draco came floating inside her mind. She couldn't help but smile. _I'm not one who follows nonsense rules._ She knew what she'd do. She'd disobey. Well, that's one trait anyone would've never thought Hermione possesses -- disobedience.

* * *

Not too long after the talk with Harry, Draco went back to the Heads common room. _"Just give her some time, Malfoy. She must be sorting things out. She'll come around."_ Harry's words kept repeating themselves. _Easy for him to say. Pfft!_ He reached the portrait of their common room, said the password softly as if it was a whisper, and was about to head to his room when he saw Hermione on the couch.

"Hi Draco!" He saw Hermione spoke with a smile.

"Uhh.. hi?"

"What?"

He remembered her actions earlier. The way she left him in confusion.

"Sorry for the way I acted earlier. I had.. things in mind."

"Uh, don't worry about it."

He sat next to her in silence. Both of them are now staring at the flames. He stiffened when he felt her head relax on his shoulder, but after a few moments, he found himself liking the feeling of being trusted by her. He held her hand and intertwined it with his.

"So,.." Draco spoke and broke the silence.

"I know what I have to do."

He didn't understand what she meant by that. But before he questioned her, she spoke.

"Being a vampire in a castle full of warm-blooded humans are hard." He raised his eyebrow with that sentence.

"Trust me, it is." She laughed. _This is the first time I heard her laugh like this. _Draco stared at her with wonder.

"Anyway, as I was saying. There are a lot of creatures there in the forest. I could live with it." She saw her smirk. _Stealing the Malfoy smirk eh._

This time, it was Draco's turn to talk. "So, you wouldn't be pushing me off or threatening me with my life anytime soon, would you?"

Draco felt her grip tighten from his hands. "No, I don't think I would.."

They sat on the couch for hours, not letting go of each other's hands. For a moment, both of them felt happy. They were blissfully happy. What they didn't know was someone spotted them not too far away from where they were. Brian was there. Somehow, they knew the moment John warned her about Draco, she wouldn't obey them.

"Hmm.. Happiness... Not for long, my dear."

* * *

Read and review!:D


	5. Taking Draco

Disclaimer: I'm a fan, not the author of Harry Potter, which means I don't own it. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Brian ran off to the woods heading back to the castle after doing his 'assignment'. _Dear little Hermione, you'll regret disobeying us._ He grinned at the thought of what John and the others would probably do to Draco once he gets to the castle. Yes, to Draco. They've seen Hermione's 'potential' now that she's a vampire. They're not dumb enough to let her go. And besides, they figured Hermione seeing Draco suffer would be enough punishment for her.

It was merely 5 minutes when he reached the castle from Hogwarts. Speed: every vampire is blessed with it. He saw Elizabeth near the door.

"John's inside the den."

Brian went straight to the den to talk to John. As he entered, he saw John sitting down the couch, staring intenly on the fireplace.

"How is she?"

"She's quite well, John. But I think our little vampire has a little explaining to do." John stood up upon hearing those words and got himself a cup of wine.

"Oh, is she now?"

"I believe you told her that this wizard would be turned in or dead, am I right?"

"Hmm.. paying attention, are you John? You're right. So, tell me about this little situation we have about Hermione."

"It seems she can't get her hands off of that Draco boy."

John took a sip out of his wine and thought of ways on how to deal with the 'problem'.

"Call Elizabeth and Trixie. We have a wizard to visit."

* * *

Ever since that day in the quidditch pitch, Draco, Hermione and Harry have gotten along pretty well. It was already the holidays and Ron went home to the Burrow, leaving Harry and Hermione behind. Draco didn't want to go home to the Manor for it still hold memories which he didn't want to be reminded of. Harry was supposed to go with Ron, but ever since he found out about Hermione's predicament, he wanted to be left behind to ensure her safety. Draco's not the only one who has the right to take care of her. And Hermione, well because of this 'little' incident, she thought its best to be left behind. Though she loved the Weasleys, she can't risk their lives with her. Besides, Draco and Harry are with her. She's kind of 'immune' to the smell of their blood. Well, not most of the times though.

Draco was inside their common room that day. _Count on Snape to give you work during the holidays..._ He had a Potions essay to work on. Even though Snape is Draco's Godfather, that doesn't give him privileges, he didn't get any special treatment from him. Well, except for the fact that Snape doesn't take house points from Slytherin when he gets in trouble.

_Getting a little hungry.._ Draco took a break from his essay the moment he felt his stomach growling. _I'd better get some snacks from the kitchen._ Before heading down, he went to Hermione's room and left her a note telling her where he went. If someone was to tell him 3 years ago that he would be close to Hermione Granger and actually fall for her, he would've hexed that person to the next century! He shrugged that thought away and felt himself smile.

While walking down the stairs, he found a man with a black hair, and pale complexion. _And I thought Malfoys were the palest._ He knew this wasn't Potter. So, he clutched his wand if ever he needs to hex or jinx someone.

"Who are you?" He saw the guy grin. _Vampire._

"Hmm.. so you're Draco. The wizard our Hermione's fallen for." Didn't he just say Hermione has fallen for Draco Malfoy? He wanted to smile at the thought. But found out it isn't the right time.

"How did you manage to get in here?"

"For a guy living with someone of my kind, you sure are stupid."

Draco clutched his wand tighter. He saw the portrait hole open. _I just need to run through the door. Merlin, where's Hermione when you need her?_

As he was about to run, he found himself face to face with the vampire.

"Oh, I wouldn't _try_ to run if I were you. I think you know too well we, vampires, run a whole lot _faster _than wizards."

"What do you want?"

"Simple." Brian chuckled. "Leave Hermione alone. And you get to live. Now, doesn't that sound pretty good?" Well, it was a threat, as it sounded like one. But as stubborn as he is, he declined.

"Never." No one, not even a vampire would make him leave Hermione.

"Well boy, I've tried to be _easy _on you. I could've drank your pure blood down if only Hermione wasn't one of us. But, well, I guess you want it the _hard way..._"

With that, Draco felt someone punch his abdomen and he was passing out. His vision was getting darker as Brian took a hold of him and put him on his shoulders. He was nearly out of Hogwarts when he saw Hermione by the lake. _Hmm.. what would a little appearance do to Hermione?_ He ran near her and right he was, the moment she felt someone move, she locked eyes with Brian.

* * *

Hermione went off to have some time for herself. She sat down by the lake and took in the serenity of the place. She remembered the conversation she had with Harry and Draco moments after Draco told Harry about Hermione.

_Flashback_

_She was reading her Arithmancy book for they will be having an exam the next day when she heard the portrait swung open. _

_"Draco, is that you?" Hermione said looking up from her book._

_Draco sat down by the couch right next to her and held her hand. After they learned about her being a vampire, they have thought of an 'alternative way' of 'feeding' her. Now, she's less dangerous than she was compared to her first day of becoming a vampire. They, too, had decided to let Dumbledore know about what was going on for if ever an 'incident' happens, someone from the faculty would understand._

_They sat there in silence. It was a little bit awkward. She felt something was up. She knew Draco was hiding something for her. Draco was just about to break that silence._

_"Hermione.."_

_"Yup?"_

_"Would you be mad at me if ever, perchance, Harry would be walking in front of us wishing to talk to you about.. well,.. about you?"_

_Hermione was confused. She raised an eyebrow looking straight at Draco's eyes trying to get the truth from him. Then realization struck in. She knew too well Harry was somewhere inside the Head's dorm._

_"Harry James Potter, come out this instant!"_

_That being his cue, Harry came out from the shadows. Creepy, if you ask me._

_"Should I leave you two alone?" Draco asked_

_"No, Draco. Stay." And stay, he did._

_They looked at each other for awhile. Hermione's eyes looked confused, while Harry was a bit upset._

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why.. Why do I have to know from _Draco Malfoy_ of what had happened to you? Didn't you trust me? Bloody hell Hermione, I'm your best mate!!" Harry was angry, he was furious, but at the same time, he felt disappointment. But looking at Hermione, he found her staring blankly at him._

_"Why?! You dare ask me why!? I know bloody well that Draco told you in full detail what and when it happened to me. And you dare ask me why?! Here's why.. I know you're not dumb enough to forget that I became _this_ just hours before Ron broke up with me. And what did you do after that, huh Harry? Did you ran after me and made sure I was okay? No. You stayed by Ron's side while I was hurt, crying my eyes out, running towards the Forbidden forest! That was the time I needed my _best mate _the most, Harry!! And you weren't even there!!" Tears started to fall down Hermione's cheek. She wasn't one to complain. But Harry never thought of what she felt. She tipped her off the edge. Draco caught sight of this, and he wiped away her tears with his right thumb. He smiled at her and gripped her hand tighter for encouragement, she smiled back. "Draco was there. Whenever I needed someone, Draco was there. He didn't mind. He never belittled me at my worst. Draco never left me behind, unlike some people I know!!"_

_Harry was caught off guard. Of course he knew too well the turn of events, Draco filled him in while they were in the quidditch pitch. She was right. She, too, was her best mate. He could have prevented "this" from happening, if he didn't side with Ron that day, but he did. He let Hermione run off to Merlin knows where. "You're right. I was a downright git. I... I'm sorry, Hermione..."_

_End of Flashback_

She threw stones at the lake when suddenly, someone sat right next to her.

"So.. how's it going?" She turned to look at the person right next to her, and saw that it was Harry.

"Oh, nothing. I'm good."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know. For everything, the past especially."

"No worries, Harry. By the way, I never thought you and Draco would be friends."

"Well, I never thought you'd actually fall for him." Hermione blushed with what she heard.

"I'm not falling for him, Harry!"

"Sure, and Snape's the nicest person in the world." Hermione slapped Harry's shoulder playfully when she felt some trouble.

"Draco..." she whispered.

"What?"

"Harry, where's Draco?"

Harry knew she was serious this time. And was worried of her with her reactions. He didn't know what was going on, but with Hermione's reactions, he knew something was wrong.

"I.. I think he's inside his room."

Suddenly, she saw something move near the trees. It was too fast. At first, it seemed as if someone was running there. But with that kind of speed, it's impossible for it to be a wizard or a witch. Only a vampire had a speed like that. _Oh no... Brian..._

"Harry, please, go back to the common room."

"But...?" Harry's getting worried as ever. Hermione, too, was worried. She knew Draco was in trouble. She knew she was in trouble. She ran off to the common room leaving Harry to his mind. She needed to proof that it was really Brian. Hoping Draco was not with him.

The moment she got to their common room, she found the portrait hole open. _No..._ The common room was clean. No one would have thought someone got in. She smelled the common room, she was right, and she didn't like it. _Brian was here._ Only a vampire could distinguish what a vampire smells like.

She ran to Draco's room and finding herself alone. She saw his Potions book, his unfinished essay and quill on his bed. _No, please..._ She's getting worried by the second. Hermione went inside her room and found Draco's note. That tipped her off. _Brian. Draco. He took Draco._

As she walked down the stairs, she saw the confrontation that had happened between Draco and Brian. She couldn't take it. Tears started to come and she didn't even feel it. There was only one place to go. _The castle._

She ran off to the woods with only Draco on her mind. _This is my fault..._ If she only listened to John that day, Draco wouldn't be in trouble. If she just obeyed the rules, she wouldn't be crying over Draco right now. If she only followed them, Draco would have been safe.

_Oh please Brian, don't harm Draco..._

* * *

Read and review :)


	6. What Would It Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding HP. :)

* * *

Chapter 6

It didn't take Brian that long to get to the castle even though Draco was trailing behind him. Draco was getting a little nauseous, he could barely take the ride to wherever they were heading. He was trying to take a good look of Brian, thinking of what has happened and if Hermione had found out what's happening.

"So, you're the wizard Hermione loves..." _Wait... Did I just hear that? Did he just say Hermione _loves_ me?!_ All thoughts, him being held by the vampire, him being kidnapped, and him about to be interrogated, or worse, by vampires were out of his mind. _ Hermione loves _me! He was confused, puzzled, dazed, but he was happy with it.

Just like a flash, Draco was seated near the end of a table with a vampire in the other end, and 3 others on the sides. _What in Merlin's name am I doing here?!_ He looked at them one by one. There's the vampire he saw with Hermione, a blonde guy, a black-haired guy, and a red-head girl. He didn't recognize all of them, well except for the Brian guy who kidnapped him from their common room and the girl who "transformed" Hermione.

"Brian." The blonde guy talked. "Is this the Draco guy Hermione cares about?"

"Yes, it's him alright."

"Well.." He looked at the red-head who just spoke. "I don't blame her.." She smiled at him flirtatiously. He smirked. _Who knew Malfoys could even attract vampires?!_ Brian just glared at the girl. "Trixie." The red-head held Brian's hands and looked at him ni the eye. It was as if they were communicating without speaking to each other.

"So.." John started to speak again, "Tell me, Elizabeth... how long would it take for Hermione to get here?

_Hermione?!_ At that moment, Draco forgot about everything! He couldn't care less that vampires held him hostage, that his life is in danger, now that he heard her name. She's immortal, everyone knows that know. But that doesn't over-rule the fact that she could still get in trouble.

"Oh.. she'll be here any second now..." Now, the four vampires looked viciously towards Draco.

* * *

She tried to see something suspicious in the forest. She was still new, in the world of vampires, she was still a newborn, and her skills weren't developing yet. All but except her sense of smell, and her speed. She tried to sniff if there was kind of smell she could get a hold of... NOTHING!

Hermione ran towards the path to the castle. As she was getting near, it was as if she could smell Draco's perfume. _He's been here. Merlin, please, I hope Draco's safe. _All her thoughts were shifted to Draco. She knew his life and hers are both on the line, but she couldn't care less about her own. She only wanted Draco to be safe.

When she got there, her guts were telling her to go straight to the dining hall. No idea why, she just followed her instincts. She was getting closer to the dining hall when she heard voices, but none of them was Draco's.

"I believe our Hermione just got in."

She went inside seeing the four vampires sitting right in front of Draco. He sat there still, locking his eyes on hers. Worry. That's what she saw in his eyes. Not worry for himself, but for her.

"My dear, so glad that you could join us." Everyone of them smirked, and showed their fangs filled with venom.

Hermione was looking at Draco, then back to the vampires. "Why did you bring Draco here?"

"You didn't listen to us, dear." Elizabeth spoke. She turned to John giving him a go to speak.

"Remember those words I told you, Hermione?" She froze, as she remembered John's words as if it was yesterday. _it's either leave him or turn him in. _"You don't want your little Draco in trouble, would you?" Hermione was looking at Draco as tears threatened to flow. She shook her head.

"Good. Now, all you have to do is to obey. But you see, Hermione..."

Hermione's tension built up more. She knew Draco was in big trouble now because of her. Just. Because. Of. Her.

"Draco, here, is a wizard. No wizard should be allowed in this castle. Choose: turn him in, or we'll have him." 'We'll have him' were simple words to let her know his going to be their dinner for the night. _Harry._ She needs Harry now, though she knows he wouldn't be of any help. She was in tears. She was helpless. All she could do was look at Draco in tears.

All of them hungered for Draco's blood. He was the only wizard. To be in a room with four vicious vampires and a wizard with no clue, would she be able to save him? John, Trixie, Brian, and Elizabeth couldn't handle their hunger any longer. They were going in for the kill until..

"STOP!!"

Hermione jumped right in front of them holding Draco.

"Could I talk to him alone? I -- I'll let him know what his future holds for him..."

All of the vampires were grinning. _Another one in the family._ All of them thought. But did they really think Hermione would let Draco undergo the same thing she did?

* * *

Read and review! :D


	7. Author's Note

I don't own HP. :)

I'm sorry if I haven't updated any of my stories! I hope there are still some people who are reading this. I'll upload chapter 7 and 8 this week. :)

blaire08


End file.
